Sex game
by ayelen rock
Summary: Yami regresa a casa con un juego de mesa en particular


fics dedicado a StarsetEverglow y yiyi004

la idea surgió cuando leeia el fics Puto Yami! de StarsetEverglow, tomo como referencia el fics para escribir este fics

* * *

Eran las 11:00 de la noche. Yugi se acostó en su cama doble. Serró los ojos entregándose al mundo de los sueños.

Yugi se despierta, escucho la puerta de la entrada de casa. Mira el reloj que esta en la mesita de luz a su izquierda, eran las 12:00 de la noche.

-Yugi ¿estas despierto?-

-con el ruido que hiciste al entrar a casa. Si, estoy despierto

De golpe Yami enciende la luz de la habitación, Yugi se cubre los ojos.

-Yugi abre los ojos, tengo una sorpresa para ti-

Yugi abre los ojos despacio, acostumbrándose a la luz. Cuando los abrio completamente ve una caja roja con letras negras que decía Juego caliente.

-Son las 12:02 hs Yami. No es hora para jugar y para el sexo. Quiero dormir-

-Ni siquiera abriste la caja-

-Maldita sea Yami, quiero dormir. Mañana jugaremos todo lo que quieras-

-Ya es mañana, es sábado-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Bien- Yami se lava los dientes, se pone el piyama y se acuesta del lado derecho de la cama doble que da a la ventana.

En la mañana, a las 9hs, Yami y Yugi se despiertan. Desayunan te verde untando miel en el pan. Llega el mediodía, Yugi cocina fideos con salsa blanca. Luego haber limpiado todo el departamento, ambos tricolores se sientan en el sillón.

-Ahora que hemos hecho todo ¿podemos jugar ahora?- Yami dice con una sonrisa traviesa

-ok. ¿Donde lo pusiste?

-Lo deje en la habitación-

Ambos se levantan del sillón y van a la habitación. Se sientan en la cama, Yami abre la caja y agarra el tablero, los dados, las cartas, las fichas y el papel que explica las reglas

-tira el dado y si cae en el cuadro rojo saca una tarjeta, y si cae en el cuadro blanco pasas. apunta a la meta- leyo Yami. Da vuelta el papel, pero no hay nada escrito.

-¿Donde obtuviste este juego?- pregunto Yugi con curiosidad

-Lo compre ayer. Entre en una tienda que vendía juguetes sexuales..-

-Yami..- lo interrumpió, no quería que siguiera dando detalles de las cosas que vendían, sabia que lo aria.

-Me llamo la atención el nombre del juego. La vendedora me dijo que siempre tenia que hacer un rembolso del juego, lo vendía y los compradores se lo regresaban-

-Es la primera vez que escucho que muchas personas regresan un mismo juego-

-También me dijo que si se lo compraba no quería que se lo devolviera, porque no me devolvería el dinero-

Yugi agarra una de las tarjetas y ve lo que dice: Masturbarse.

-Ya veo porque lo devolvían- Después de tanto tiempo estar con Yami que estos temas ya no tiene pudor, en su adolescencia seguro se sonrojaba, pero ya no

-¿Jugamos?- pregunto Yami con una sonrisa traviesa

-Ok. Juguemos el juego para tener sexo- dijo Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa

Yami agarro el juego, el lubricante y los llevo a la mesa del libing. Acomodo los almohadones. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas de frente. Yami barajo las cartas.

-Empiezo yo- dijo Yami. Agarro el dado y lo dejo caer, salio 4. Yami salta cuatro cuadro -Caí en el blanco. Paso-

-Mi turno- Yugi agarra el dado y lo deja caer. Salio 3. Yugi salta lo tres cuadros -Caí en el rojos, tengo que sacar una tarjeta... Dice "abrazo"- Yugi se levanta de la silla, se acerca a Yami y lo abraza con mucho cariño, Yami corresponde el abrazo. Ambos se separan y Yugi regresa a su asiento.

Yami agarra los dados y los deja caer. Salió un 2, cae en un cuadro rojo. Toma la carta -Dice "beso"- Yami se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Yugi. Apoya sus manos sobre las mejillas de Yugi y lo beso, metió su lengua en la boca de Yugi, y ambas lenguas se acariciaban.

Siguieron con el beso hasta que necesitaban respirar. Yami regreso a su asiento

Yugi agarra los dados y los deja caer. Salio un 6, cae en un cuadro rojo. Toma la carta -Dice "desnudarse"-

-Al fin, empesara lo bueno y a lo que quería llegar- Dice Yami con una gran sonrisa y pervertida. Enseguida se empeso a desnudarse rápidamente. Yugi sigue su ejemplo. Ambos se sientan en sus sillas

-Mi turno, espero caer en un cuadro rojo- Tira el dado y sale el 4, cae en un cuadro rojo -si!, que la carta que tome sea para penetrarte, Yugi- sonrie

Yugi suspira -¿Tan rápido quieres terminar este juego?

-Claro que no aibou, es que tengo el pene duro- Yami sonrió, diciéndolo como si estuviera hablando del clima. Yugi conocía bien Yami, y ya se esperaba un comentario asi

-¿Que carta te toco?-

-Genial!

-¿Es la de penetrarme?- pregunto Yugi esperando un positivo

-No. Tenemos que chupamos el pene- Yugi y Yami se levantan y ban al sillón

Yugi se acostó del lado izquierdo y, Yami del lado derecho. A la vez empezaron a chupar el pene del contrario.

Ambos subían y bajaban, se meten el pene asta el fondo. Lamian y acariciaban cuando no lo tenían dentro de la boca. acariciaban y lamían la entrepierna, al rededor del pene. Siguieron dándose placer de esta forma hasta llegar al orgasmo, tragandose el semen del contrario.

Se levantan quedando sentados, enfrentados. Espesaron a besarse apasionadamente hasta que necesitaban respirar

Agitadamente Yugi pregunto -¿A quien le tocaba?-

-A ti aibou- respondió agitadamente

Ambos se levantan del sillón y se sientan en las sillas. Yugi agarra el dado y lo tira. Sale 1, pasa

Yami tira el 5 -dice: penetración. ¡Al fin, la carta que quería!. Aibou acuéstate boca abajo-

Yugi hizo lo que Yami le pidió

De repente a Yami se le ocurre ponerse el rompecabezas del Milenio, decide utilizar el poder del puzzle

Yami agarra la botella de lubricante se hecha en los dedos, y no perdió tiempo y metió los dedos en el ano. Yugi soltó un gemido. Yami movía sus dedos y abría y cerraba en forma de tijera. Quito sus dedos. Lubrico su pene. Entro de una en el ano de Yugi. Empezó de espacio y fue aumentando la velocidad

Cuando llegaron al climaxs Yami activo el rompecabezas, las sensaciones de placer aumentaron. Yami salió de Yugi, y le pidió que se ponga boca arriba. Yugi levanto las piernas y Yami lo penetro de una. Yugi apoyo sus piernas en las sintura de Yami.

Con el rompecabezas activo Yugi sintió que el pene de Yami se expandía e iba más profundo, y sintió como una espesa sustancia lo llenaba

_"Por qué Yami no utilizó el rompecabezas antes, esto se siente de maravilla" _pensó Yugi jadeando.

Yami se inclinó y besó a Yugi con pasión

Ambos al climas. Yami salió de Yugi y se dejó caer al suelo. Ambos jadeaban y miraban al techo.

-Tenemos que ducharnos y dormir- dijo Yugi

-si. Bañate tu primero Yugi-

Cuando ya estaban duchados, se fueron a dormir


End file.
